Harry Potter and the Summer Camp
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Harry and gang are going to Summer Camp. And unfortunately Umbridge will come to be incharge. Can the students of Hogwarts once again find a safe haven to practice real magic without Umbridge screwing them over?
1. Summer Camp

Harry Potter and The Summer Camp

By

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. Woman's a genius.

Summer Camp

"Oh thank God that damn Umbridge is out of here," Professor Mcgonagall told Professor Flitwick as they left the teachers lounge. Professor Flitwick nodded.

"I haven't been this glad since Lockhart lost his memory and had to be dismissed from his post."

"And a good thing too, but at least they learned something, Umbridge stopped education almost completely."

"Oh yeah definitely." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny listened in surprise to hear the teachers talking as freely as they did. When they had gone Harry was the first to erupt in laughter followed by Hermione.

"Oh my did you hear that?" Harry asked them.

"Yes, I can't believe they said that, but than again how could I not." They went to the Great Hall and soon everyone knew about the comments. Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Flitwick were slightly embarrassed to say the least. Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"Forgive me for interrupting you early, but I must inform you that this summer for the further training of its older students I have opened a mandatory summer camp for future fifth years and up." Murmuring ran through the house tables.

"What!" Malfoy yelled.

"Yes, you heard right, I will be opening a summer camp and most of you will be attending so if you're a fourth year now you will attend the camps and everyone in the years above you. More information will be given to you in letters to your parents upon your immediate arrival home, as you will need to repack. You won't be needing certain items." He sat down and the feast resumed with mixed feelings of anger and delight.

"Frankly I don't see what all the fuss is about," Harry commented as the Slytherins complained to Snape who was listening and agreeing with them not at all to Harry's surprise.

"What the hell is camp anyway!" They heard Draco scream.


	2. Aunt Petunia vs Aunt Marge

Aunt Petunia V. Aunt Marge

"Come on boy, we haven't got all day!" Uncle Vernon yelled eyeing Harry's friends wearily.

"See you later this summer Harry!" Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and even the Twins who had appeared yelled.

"See you later!" Harry yelled.

"What were they talking about boy, what do they mean see you later this summer?" Uncle Vernon asked menacingly.

"Nothing, its not important yet, its just I might be off to camp later this summer." Uncle Vernon grunted.

"Good." They got in the car after stuffing his trunk into the car. Halfway to Privet Drive his Uncle Vernon stopped the car at a gas station to Harry's surprise. His Uncle had resolved to always feel the gas tank before he collected Harry, so he would not have to be seen with him as if someone would guess he just got off a train on platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross Station.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "You always feel the tank before I get in the car."

"We're not stopping for gas boy." He turned in his seat to look at him, but found it too difficult and ordered him to the front of the seat. A place usually reserved for Dudley only when his Aunt Petunia wasn't in the car.

"Okay are you going to tell me what's going on here?" Harry asked.

"Your Aunt Marge is at the house." Harry groaned.

"Oh no, not Aunt Marge." Uncle Vernon growled.

"Yes, and no funny business or I will make you pay. "

"As long as she keeps her mouth shut."

"You will put on this Saint Brutus Outfit and humor her. I'll keep her off the subject of your parents if you behave yourself or else." Harry glared at his Uncle and nodded.

"But only if you keep that damn dog from licking the plates too, that shit is disgusting."

"Yeah, yeah you and your aunt about the damn plates." Harry nearly grinned it seemed he and his Aunt were family after all. Uncle Vernon handed him the uniform and he used the gas station bathroom to change from his Hogwarts uniform. His robes had already been stuffed in the trunk.

"Get in back boy," Uncle Vernon growled. Harry did so and put on his seatbelt before Uncle Vernon drove off. While he was in back and his Uncle's eyes were on the rode he used his wand to create some welts and bruises that appeared to be caused by a cane or whip. He thought what a joy it was he could use magic over the summer all because he was going to Dumbledore's camp. He put his wand away when privet drive came into view.

"Vernon!" Aunt Marge shouted in greeting when he entered the living room. Harry put his things under the stairs where he would be sleeping. Dudley was taking back his old room until Aunt Marge left. It was the one thing he didn't like about her visits and in that he and Harry were united. "Where's the boy, Petunia's been on her feet all year."

"He's coming," Uncle Vernon muttered as he sat down. Harry limped in groaning. Aunt Petunia had wide eyes wondering what had happened to Harry.

"What happen?" Petunia asked. Even Dudley had wide eyes, he didn't give Harry a beating and he certainly didn't authorize one yet.

"The teachers," Harry groaned. "They gave me a beating to hold me over the summer, can't have me being a bastard around here." Aunt Petunia looked slightly confused until she noticed the difference in uniform.

"Oh yes of course boy, its been so lovely here without you I nearly forgot we even had you let alone sent you to Saint Brutus."

"I see they're using the cane boy," Aunt Marge said.

"And a nice thick firm whip too," Uncle Vernon said pulling up Harry's shirt and showing his back only to find it clear.

"Its on my legs Uncle. The teachers say I need to keep a strong back and a whip will weaken it. They say a man is nothing if he has no back. But than they say I don't have a backbone anyway if I had to go to school at Saint Brutus and they were going to make me develop one by the time I graduated."

"That's true," Dudley laughed before turning his fat body back to the television no longer interested in Harry and his bruises seeing now that they were fake in some way. Harry thinking ahead of summer camp was able to deal with his Aunt and Uncle Vernon true to his word kept her off the subject of his parents. However her dog was still allowed to lick the plates.

"That's it!" Petunia yelled startling everyone especially Marge.

"Petunia, what's wrong?" Aunt Marge asked.

"You and your damn dog, that's what!" Petunia yelled. " Vernon I have had it, either the damn dog goes or I."

"Marge perhaps you can ship him back home?" Vernon asked. Aunt Marge looked taken aback.

"I will not."

"Than go with him, because I will not have that dog lick another plate in this house. It's filthy and disgusting. I am tired of buying new plates every time you leave." Harry could do nothing but thank god Dudley had left his camera on the kitchen counter after watching that same stupid dog chase him up a tree once again. Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia argued with Uncle Vernon in the middle until Aunt Marge left with Uncle Vernon.

"Please tell me you got that on tape," Dudley spoke nearly startling Harry who was still laughing.

"And miss having this golden moment on film, I don't think so."

"I'm selling this footage," Dudley said watching to see how much Harry had filmed. He didn't even cared he had filmed over Harry being chased up the tree.

"Hey I want half I did the filming!" Harry yelled after him.

"Shut up and clean up this mess!" Aunt Petunia yelled smashing the last plate in anger. She stalked out of the kitchen as Harry began to sweep the floor.


	3. Umbridge's Summer Camp

Umbridge's Summer Camp 

_ Dear Parents/ guardians and Students, _

_I am pleased to announce that your son or daughter has been chosen to attend Umbridge's mandatory Summer Camp to undo all the damage Headmaster Dumbledore has inflicted upon them and reeducate them for their improvement. _

"What the hell!" Harry yelled. "What does this mean Umbridge's Camp?!" Harry was furious and refused to go.

"You're going boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Let Dudley go, I'm staying right here." Like Harry lots of students were rebelling and being forcefully removed kicking and screaming from their homes by ministry officials.

"NO, LET US OUT YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Fred yelled. Umbridge still considered them part of the school. Everyone was trying to jinx their way out of the bus, but not even Hermione could break the enchantments.

"Why would Dumbledore allow this," Hermione cried. "We were home free, home free and now she's back."

"Oh my God she's going to ruin any kind of fun I was going to have this summer."

"I can't believe it, I mean look even Draco doesn't wanna go."

"He just doesn't like the idea of camp."

"I hate the idea of camp with Umbridge." Soon the bus arrived in the wilderness. They had walked through the trees until they reached a once happy looking summer camp that now looked like a prison.

"Oh my God, you know who could pick us off one by one in a place like this," Ron cried. They were forced inside where Umbridge was waiting with that same smile and that same horrible cardigan. Lavender puked at the sight of it.

"Welcome to camp Umbridge," Umbridge said with an evil smile on her face. She waved her wand and they were all in red jumpsuits and their things were locked in a storage facility along with all their wands. Umbridge didn't even lock it with magic she was pretty confident that they could not break into anything without magic. She did reinforce the windows though.

"Report to your barracks. They're sorted by house." They found their barracks to be barren and the dirt floor littered with purple sleeping bags and one dusty pillow. Everyone to some degree was crying and complaining. 

"Oh no Mr. Potter," Umbridge said coming in. "You and your friends don't get sleeping bags you're being punished for your year's actions." Umbridge waved her wand and they no longer had anything to sleep on. "Lights out children. Tomorrow we have a big day. The two torches in the long tin room went out.

"Come on let's huddle together to keep warm," Hermione suggested after trying the door and finding it locked.

"We have to get our wands back," Dean said as all the Gryffindors huddled together finding all the sleeping bags cold anyway.

"It won't be easy, she locked the door," Angelina said.

"We can pick the lock, break the door if we hit it hard enough, or cut a hole," Harry suggested.

"We can't break the door she'll hear before we get our wands. Cutting a hole would take sometime and we need immediate results. If we can get some wire off the top of the walls I might be able to fashion some lock picks. Than we have to plan how we get pass a magically locked door at night."

"We could do it during the day. We must all look for an opportunity any one of us can get away and pick the lock." They ended with Hermione and Harry explaining how to pick a lock.

"Good morning children." Umbridge let them out and shepherded them to the mess hall, which was just a small shack. They grabbed a bowl and were given broth and two table spoons of cooked rice. Nothing more was given. Umbridge openly had a large meal. Even Draco was suffering with the rest of them

"All right what's your plan, I want to get to hell out of here like the rest of you, even if for different reasons," Draco whispered to Harry.

"No plan yet, but when we get one, we'll tell you," Harry lied. No one clued in the Slytherins. They would clue them in at the last minute if possible, who knew if those bastards were really working for Umbridge.


	4. Hermione and Ginerva

Hermione and Ginerva

"Well how far did you get?" Hermione asked Ginny late one night. They had managed to hide themselves in the bathroom to await lock down.

"Well I got pretty far actually until a certain point, there's this huge force field."

"So even if we got everyone out of this damn camp we're stuck here." Ginny shook her head.

"That's what I thought at first until I met Captain."

"Captain?" Hermione asked.

"Captain says that despite Umbridge we're going to practice and Summer Camp is going to be everything it is supposed to be. It is going to be full of experiences we'll never forget and magic."

"Can Captain get us out?" Ginny shook her head.

"She says somewhere there is a place in the woods where we can practice we just have to find it."

"Okay, but one problem love."

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"We're not allowed outside of these walls."

"Ah yes I thought of that," Ginny said proudly. Hermione smiled enjoying that Ginny was proud of herself.

"And what did you come up with?" Hermione asked.

"Well Umbridge loves all those who conform to her ways, so if we conform she might relax just enough to let us go outside these walls and then we hunt. Once we've found the spot we can go through with the break out plan so to speak I mean modify so that we can go back and forth." Hermione just looked at Ginny. "What?"

"You have never been hotter to me than you are right now at this moment Ginerva Weasley." Hermione pressed Ginny up against the stall door of the bathroom and kissed her passionately. She moved down to her neck giving Ginny a chance to catch her breath.

"Oh my God Hermione you're like a new woman."

"No just fierce," Hermione whispered before she continued to send electricity down Ginny's spine with her tongue.

"You know I would never have sex in a bathroom stall." Hermione grudgingly backed off the hot young vixen before her.

"Yeah."

"But Ginerva would and she wants to show Ms. Granger just how much she's learned this pass year." Hermione's eyes went wide as Ginerva took over and things got hotter than she could imagine in the bathroom that night.


End file.
